


The time Karen finds out about Daredevil

by Nautika



Series: I'm not Daredevil, really! [4]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: All The Tropes, Angels, Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack-ish, Demons, Foggy approves, Gen, Identity Reveal, It doesn't end well for anyone, Karen writes fanfiction, Kidnapping, Matt does not, Merpeople, No Smut, Reveal, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, With a sledgehammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautika/pseuds/Nautika
Summary: What it says on the tin... and then some. Kinda. Karen writes Daredevil fanfiction, Matt is mortified, and Foggy has the time of his life.This is set between part one and part two of my "I'm not Daredevil, really!" series, so there's no Punisher yet, but Foggy absolutely knows that Matt is Daredevil. You don't have to read either to understand this one :)---------------------------------------Karen looked up from her notebook, grinning from ear to ear. “And that’s the end of the first chapter,” she said. “I’ve already finished this fic, of course, but I’m only ever uploading a chapter a week. It wouldn’t do to upload it all at once, I’d like to keep my readers on their toes. So? What do you think?”





	1. Daredevil to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> In the comments of "Five times the Avengers don't find out about Daredevil and one time they do" the lovely CaseLC asked: "Ooh, have you thought of having Karen find out about Matt?" and, well. Here you go. I have no excuse for this.
> 
> This is not a 5+1 because Karen's just too damn clever, there's no way Matt would be able to get away with any of my usual crack-ish stuff without her immediately going "I freaking knew it!"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and there's not money involved.
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, come find me on tumblr, I'm nauticalypso

_… ‘save me, oh please, save me! Daredevil, my gorgeous hero, before I meet my untimely demise at the hands of these barbarians!’ I exclaimed with mounting despair in my crumbling voice. The roaring crowd surrounding my frightened self pointed their terrifying thumbs down, demanding for me to be crushed into the scarlet ground._

_But wait! Out of nowhere my hero, my beloved Daredevil arrived on his white horse with the sparkling silver mane shining golden in the setting sun's crimson sky! The dark red of his horns shimmered like droplets of blood and his lips were the colour of rose petals after a soft summer rain. His powerful legs hurried his horse, Silverfax, until they reached my cowering self, and his strong arms were able to pick me up as if I weighed no more than a lonely flower, forgotten on a field of wheat._

_We rushed away as I lay in his incredible arms, Silverfax running fast as lightning. ‘My hero!’ I cried, throwing my arms around his muscled body, clinging as if my very life depended on being near him. Daredevil tenderly stroked my hair. “You are safe now, Karen,” he said gently. “I will always come for you. Rest for a while.”_

_My smile could have lit up the sky as I slowly brushed my hand along his stubbled cheek. “Yes,” I said, curling my body in his lap. “I know you will.”_

_Then and there I was rocked to sleep by Silverfax’ gentle trot and in Daredevil’s loving embrace._

 

* * *

 

Karen looked up from her notebook, grinning from ear to ear. “And that’s the end of the first chapter,” she said. “I’ve already finished this fic, of course, but I’m only ever uploading a chapter a week. It wouldn’t do to upload it all at once, I’d like to keep my readers on their toes. So? What do you think?”

 

“Oh, I absolutely love it!” Foggy said. “Your writing style is spectacular and I do love all those adjectives you’re throwing in! Makes for a way more colorful read, I think. But Silverfax? Are you sure you won’t get sued by Tolkien?”

Karen laughed. “Nope, that’s Shadowfax you’re thinking of. But yes, the name is obviously inspired by it. I actually hope my readers will catch that one, I did google a lot for it. Do you know how many names are taken by World of Warcraft characters? Anyway, the ‘silver’ in the name obviously refers to his mane. Can you imagine how beautiful the horse is? I mean, I can see it right before me!”

“Yeah,” Foggy smiled. “Oh, I liked that you never explained why that crowd wanted you dead. Makes for more mystery!”

“Exactly,” Karen nodded. “What some people don’t understand is that you don’t have to know the reason for everything in order to enjoy a story. For example, in my next chapter… wait,” she said, browsing through the document on her notebook, “ah, here - so in my next chapter, Daredevil and I will arrive at a lovely little cabin with more than enough room for two beds - but there will only be one, so that we’re forced to share it. There’s no need to explain why there’s only this one tiny bed - because of course it’ll be tiny, I wanna see some action! - in a cabin obviously made for more than one person, but,” she shrugged, “that’s fanfiction for you.”

Foggy leaned back against his chair. “Okay, now I’m invested. So you’re gonna be in that cabin with that one tiny bed - and then?”

Karen laughed. “Nu-uh, you’re not gonna get any details from me until I’ve posted it. Let’s just say I’ve enjoyed writing it,” she said with a leer.

“I can imagine,” Foggy nodded. “Question: why Daredevil? Why not, I don’t know, Thor? Or Captain America?”

Karen sighed dreamily. “Oh Foggy, Foooggy, you don’t know anything, do you? There’s this aura of mystery around Daredevil. It’s not just that he’s sexy as fuck, but nobody knows who he is! Which makes him a bit of public property, I guess? Anyone could be Daredevil - and noone at the same time. Thor and Captain America are hot, yes. But they are real people and I’d feel weird writing about them. What if I met them one day? Oh my gosh, I would literally sink into the ground and die, I swear!”

“Ah,” Foggy nodded. “I can see that, yeah.”

“I knew you could,” Karen smiled. “I mean, how awkward would it be to meet the people you write self-insert slash fic with?” She laughed and turned her head.

“So, I didn’t hear your input yet. What do you think, Matt?”

Matt fell off his chair.

 


	2. One Bed Only

_“...and there was only one bed! Dun-dun-duuuuuuun!”_ Karen said dramatically, without lifting her eyes from the notebook.

“Wait,” Foggy interrupted, “did you actually write the _dun-dun-duuuun_?” he mimicked.

Karen rolled her eyes. “Of course not, I’m obviously playing it out for you guys. Shush now!” she said and continued her reading.

 

* * *

 

_“Oh Daredevil, whatever shall we do?” I asked my brave hero. “Fear not, my love,” he replied in a voice so deep it could have come from the bottom of the ocean. “I shall take my rest on the hard and unforgiving floor, guarding you with my very life!”_

_I regarded him with my cerulean orbs, absorbing the way the fireplace’s golden-red flames reflected in his crimson covered eyes. I smiled slowly, beautifully, and reached out with a glove covered hand to brush tenderly over his stubbled cheek._

_“Why, handsome,” I cooed, “there seems to be well enough space for you to lie down beside me.”_

_Daredevil’s tongue darted out to wet his rosé lips and I shivered, thinking about where that tongue-”_

 

* * *

 

“Would you look at the time!” Matt exclaimed suddenly. “Foggy, don’t we have that meeting with Mrs. Smith in thirty minutes? We really should get going!” he said, moving to stand up, but Foggy tugged at his sleeve, pulling Matt back down before shaking his head, grinning slightly. “Nah, that’s tomorrow. Today we have all the time in the world. Please, Karen, go on,” he said, leaning back in his chair, holding Matt down in a low-key death grip.

Karen narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat. “Well, as I was saying - oh. Huh, I seem to have the next part in another document because I didn’t want to put up any warning labels for this fic. Sorry guys, no smut for you today,” she shrugged.  

“Aw. Shame.” Matt and Foggy said in unison, one sounding more disappointed than the other.

“Anyway,” Karen said, “I’ll just read the Morning After.”

 

* * *

 

_“Hmmm,” I murmured in a silky voice, waking up ever so slowly. Never before in all my life have I ever felt so unbelievably safe and comfortable, I thought, as I cuddled up trustingly to the strong chest behind me. During the deep and dark night's silence, my beloved Daredevil had put one of his powerful arms around my small waist, keeping me in a steady hold. I felt him nuzzling into my pale neck, leaving feathery kisses in his soft wake. His red mask sat on the low bedside table, so I didn’t dare turning around, but my heart burst with pride given my beloved making himself vulnerable like that around me._

_“Love,” I whispered softly, “will you ever show me your true self?” I felt him sighing deeply and silently nodding. “Of course I will, sweetheart,” he murmured ever so quietly. “When the time is right, I shall reveal myself to you - yet for now you are safest without as dangerous knowledge as this,” he said, reaching out for his mask._

_I turned around in the silken sheets, my loving gaze upon his covered face. My curious hand developed a life of its own, stroking his muscled chest. “I am quite sure you know best, my love,” I declared with certainty in my melodic voice._

_His beautiful smile brought the sun above the mountains, radiating warmth where it shone. Tangled in the love we held for each other, we relished the following day then and there._

 

* * *

 

“End of chapter two,” Karen said, looking up. “Thoughts?”

Foggy tilted his head. “I love it,” he said, “but there’s one thing I don’t understand.”

“What is it?” Karen asked

“Well…” Foggy said, “that your character is so cool with not knowing who Daredevil truly is.” he said with a hint of disapproval in his voice. Matt tensed.

“Ah,” Karen smiled, “yeah, I thought about it, but,” she shrugged, “my character doesn’t really care that much, I guess. I mean, she’s in love with Daredevil - who wouldn’t be - and not knowing just adds to the mystery.”

“So it’s just the mystery, then?” Foggy asked and Karen laughed.

“No, I mean - maybe? The Daredevil in my fic is just about the same Daredevil as the one we’ve got here. It’s just another setting, an Alternative Universe, if you will. I think Daredevil’s a hero, he’s saved me a couple of times. I’d love to meet him again, maybe without being in mortal danger this time around. The mystery intrigues me, yes, but it’s more than that - it’s his self-sacrificing way and his sense of justice I agree with wholeheartedly. His ass helps, too, yeah, and not knowing anything else keeps the daydream alive, you know?” She shrugged.

Foggy nodded. “I understand, okay. So if your character ever found out she maybe knew the guy behind the mask, what would she do?” he asked, earning himself an elbow to the face as Matt _stumbled_ while standing up and getting a glass of water.

Karren narrowed her eyes slightly, leaning back in her chair. “Nah, she doesn’t know him. That would be too big of a coincidence.”

Foggy nodded again. “Yeah, but what _if_ ?” he insisted, this time getting doused with a glass of water as Matt _stumbled_ on his way back.

Karen laughed and stood up, fetching some towels. “Foggy, are you trying to tell me you’re Daredevil?” she said, helping Matt find his chair.

Foggy grumbled while patting himself dry, glaring at Matt, who was absolutely unaffected by this. “No, no, of course not,” he said before an idea popped into his head. Matt furrowed his brow. “It’s just that, well, wouldn’t it be an interesting way for your story to go?” Foggy continued, knowing full well that Matt could hear the evil grin in his voice.

Karen considered it thoughtfully. “That’s… actually not a bad idea. Oh my gosh, Foggy, you should totally write fanfiction, too!” she exclaimed. Behind her, Matt shook his head frantically.

Foggy held up his hands. “No, thank you - I have a feeling, Daredevil would crawl into my bedroom to kill me in my sleep if I ever thought about writing,” Foggy said and Matt nodded viciously behind Karen’s back.

Karen shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’m totally stealing your idea, though” she grinned and Foggy sighed dramatically, standing up. “Alright, I’m gonna get some food. And a dry shirt,” he added, glaring at Matt who smiled serenely.

 

* * *

 

Finally alone, Matt squirmed in his chair. “You really agree with Daredevil’s justice?” he asked quietly and Karen grinned.

“I do,” she said. “Sometime you gotta do what you gotta do. And if the police doesn’t, well, then Daredevil has to, doesn’t he?”

“I… suppose,” Matt said, scratching his stubble, not noticing Karen looking at him sharply. “You really gonna do Foggy’s idea with the whole ‘you-know-his-civil-identity’-thing?” he asked after a while.

Karen’s gaze didn’t waver. “Think so,” she said. “Could be fun if my character knew the real him and was friends with him. Makes for more drama,” she continued and Matt swallowed.

“How would your character react to the new information?” he asked. Karen tilted her head, thinking. “Well,” she finally said, “I’d imagine she’d be happy to get the truth, I suppose, but in the end he’s still the guy she fell in love with, so she wouldn’t care that much,” she added, observing Matt’s reaction.

It was obvious Matt tried to not let anything on, but despite his struggle the tension leaving his shoulders didn’t escape her eyes. Hm. Food for thought, she guessed.


	3. Rule 63

 

 _“_ _I entered Moondoe’s Coffee Shop with a spring in my step, my heart bursting with joy and excitement, ready to take on the world and make this day my day! Rays of sunlight cascaded through the freshly washed and polished windows decorated with lush drapes. I made my way to the counter and-”_

 

* * *

 

“Wait, wait,” Foggy said, “I’m confused. You’re in a coffee shop now? But… last I heard, the story took place in some remote village?”

Karen sighed dramatically. “Yes, that was my old fic. I thought I had it finished, but, well. I’m not so sure anymore, your input last time made me reconsider. So the other one is still a work in progress, I suppose, and I’ve started a new one. You wanna hear it or not?” she asked impatiently.

“Yes,” said Foggy.

“No,” thought Matt.

Karen nodded, clearing her throat. “Alright, as I was saying...”

 

* * *

 

_“...I made my way to the counter with my blue eyes concentrating on the menu. At last, I looked up - and found myself captivated by the most unbelievably gorgeous hazel eyes, with patches of emerald speckled between. My heart hammered in my chest as a was staring at the fairest person I had ever laid eyes upon._

_The most beautiful voice inquired after my wishes, and as I was finally able to take a breath again and look up, a large smile spread upon my face. I ordered my usual from Moondoe’s and awaited my coffee at the counter’s end, all the while debating with myself. Should I offer my number and therefore hold myself wide open for rejection? But alas! The small chance of acceptance remained and I clung to it. Shivering with antici-”_

 

* * *

 

“Oh, is it a Coffee Shop AU?” Foggy asked, beaming at Karen. “I’ve read about that! There’s usually a kind of ‘meet cute’ involved and a happily ever after, am I right?”

Karen tried not to be too annoyed with getting interrupted again. “Yes and no? Well, there will be a Happy End, but maybe it’ll be a Angst with an Happy Ending before, I’m not quite sure yet. I mean… it is a Daredevil fanfiction, there has to be some Angst, don’t you think so too, Matt?”

Matt squirmed in his seat. “I wouldn’t know,” he finally answered, sounding cagey, and Karen frowned. “But you must have some thought on the topic, don’t you?” she insisted.

“Yes, Matt,” Foggy said. “Tell us all about your thoughts on all the _Angst in Daredevil’s life, why don’t you, Matt_?”

Matt swallowed. “I, uh.. would rather hear the story?” he tried carefully.

Karen blinked. “Really? Oh, okay, we can talk more about it later, I guess. Anyway, where was I.. ah!”

 

* * *

 

_“...pation, I smiled at the barista, offering my neatly scribbled down number in exchange for the chocolate mocha goodness that was about to fill my veins. The barista’s smile lit up the room in its entirety and my heart soared to the cyan colored firmament._

_Coyly, I returned the smile and reached for my drink, taking it with me as I slowly left Moondoe’s.”_

 

* * *

 

“Hm,” Karen said. “That should be the end of the chapter, but… it’s a bit short, I think.”

“I don’t know,” Foggy replied thoughtfully. “The scene has ended, has it not? I think it’s custom to begin a new chapter after that? However,” he continued with an evil gleam in his eyes, “now we can talk more about the Angst in Daredevil’s-”

“I really would like to hear what happens next and I do think the chapter is too short, there should be more, Karen!” Matt interrupted breathlessly.  

Karen blinked again. “Huh, okay, if you insist..?”

 

* * *

 

_“After the brilliant morning in the coffee shop, I made my way over my new campus. It was moving-in day and I had my dark red suitcase with me. Looking forward to meeting all these new and wonderful people, I skipped over to the ancient building housing my new room. My steps were feathery light and my heart burst with excitement. I easily found my room, keys at the ready, as I bumped into the muscled shoulder of the person equally reaching for the door. As I looked up I could barely believe my eyes - my barista! Oh my gosh, I would share the room with my barista! I swallowed and offered my trembling hand. “Hi again,” I said shyly. “I’m… Karen. Karen Page. We seem to be roommates.”_

_My barista’s smile was beautiful. “Hi,” she said. “Marina Martha Murphy. Very nice to meet you again,” she added_ _, closing the door behind us._

 

* * *

 

Foggy blinked and Matt furrowed his brow. “Huh,” both said, “could’ve sworn the barista would turn out to be Daredevil.”

“Haha,” Karen laughed, “you’re good! Yes, she is the female version of him.”

“Uhm,” said Matt, “female version? But… Daredevil is not.. female?” he said slowly.

Karen shrugged. “Rule 63 says ‘ _For every given male character, there is a female version of that character, and vice versa._ ’ and so I thought I could try something new. I’ve never written Daredevil as female. Aaaand,” she grinned, “I’ll be working with your idea! See, now I know her civil identity and I’m totally looking forward to writing the reveal!”

The smile creeping over Foggy’s face came close to a smirk as he threw one arm around Matt’s shoulders. “Oh, so are we. Isn’t that right Matty, my friend, my buddy, my pal?”

Matt’s smile was strained. “Oh yes. Absolutely. Can’t wait,” he said, sounding like he could definitely wait a very long time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo let's see. We've had Only One Bed, Rule 63, Coffee Shop, Oh my god they were roommates. At this point, I'm open for suggestions :D are there tropes you wanna see me wangle into this fic?


	4. My Angel put the Devil in me

* * *

“...I fail to understand how that’s a bad thing?” Foggy tried hesitantly.

“It is not a _bad thing_ ,” Karen seethed, “it’s more like… annoying as hell.” She let herself fall down onto her sofa. “I’ve put a lot of work into my fics and then someone just… argh.”

“But isn’t it kind of worshipping your work?” Foggy insisted.

“Mocking me, is more like it,” she sniffed.

“Who’s mocking you?” Matt asked, entering Karen’s living room.

Foggy had trouble not to snicker. “Someone’s replying to Karen’s Daredevil fics - with fanfiction of their own, but with Daredevil’s perspective. They have already uploaded three fics and always tagged her in it.”

Matt raised his eyebrows. “Okay… how is that bad?”

“No, you don’t understand,” Karen whined. “Their writing style is so bad and over the top! I mean, just listen to it,” she said, browsing AO3.

 

* * *

 

_“Riding through the lush emerald green forest on my trusted stallion Silverfax, a beautiful white horse with a silver sparkling mane, that shone golden in the red sky of the setting sun, I bore witness to a fair lady’s bloodcurdling scream of fear in the far away distance. Alas, a damsel in distress! There was not a mountain of sufficient enough height on this cerulean earth that might have possessed the ability to halt me in my tracks! I, in my crimson suit, was on my way to save the maiden! My powerful legs hurried Silverfax until at last the scene opened to my hazel eyes and with a cry of determination I was able to grab the beautiful lady and ride into the sunset with her in my arms.”_

 

* * *

 

After acting out the scene dramatically, Karen closed her notebook. “Isn’t that just _horrible_? It’s the exact same scene as in Chapter One, but just… urgh!”

She was met with a moment of silence as Matt and Foggy composed themselves.

“Uhm, yes,” Foggy said finally. “Horrible. Totally different from your style. Right, Matt?”

“Absolutely, ya,” Matt nodded.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Karen said. “Urgh, I’m so annoyed. I’m not sure I’ll be able to read you guys some of my new stuff today,” she grumbled.

“Awww, pretty please? I’ve been looking forward to it all week! I wanna know what happens now with Marina Martha Murphy!”

“Oh, yes, well, uhm - I’ve been working on something different. I got inspired by the comments my last fic got, so yeah. Wanna hear it?”

“Yes,” said Foggy.

“....yes,” said Matt, grudgingly.

“Alright, here it is!” Karen beamed.

 

* * *

 

_“The very first time it happened we were standing on the roof of one of Hell’s Kitchen’s highest buildings. It was a beautiful night, illuminated by the shining stars, nestled deep in all the corners of the universe. For us to see those, there naturally had been New York wide power blackout - but I was not bothered, standing in the strong arms of my very own Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. His dark black mask obscured his facial features, but his soft rosé lips were still on full display, ready for me to press a kiss on. I hesitated, though - the Devil was larger than life, a symbol for justice. Could he really be mine? My hand brushed alongside his cheek and his mouth smiled invitingly - I couldn’t resist and kissed him breathlessly.”_

 

* * *

 

“Oh man, it is hot in here, isn’t it? Let’s open a window!” Matt said, jumping to his feet and doing just that.

Karen snickered. “Matt, we’re not even at the best part yet! The next scene will be hot and heavy, which I unfortunately can’t post on fanfiction. net, but that was tame. Are you really that prude?”

“I’m not… prude,” Matt pouted, cheeks flaming. “It’s just.. isn’t it a bit weird? You reading your, uhm, slash fanfiction to us?”

“Oh! Oh, you don’t want to?” Karen asked, hurt. “I do it with all my friends and I thought, well. It would be nice? And funny?”

“It is, it is, don’t worry!” Foggy was quick to reassure. “Matt’s just jealous.” He leaned closer, conspiratorially. “I think he himself has the hots for Daredevil, so…”

“What? I do not!” Matt said fiercely, puffing his chest.

Foggy just pointed at him and looked at Karen. “See?” he laughed and Matt harrumphed.

Karen grinned. “Oh, that’s how it is? Alright, then I’ll do my very best to impress. I’ll cut the next part, though, to not hurt your feelings.”

“I do not have any feelings for Daredevil!”

“Keep telling yourself that. Next!” Karen laughed and started reading again.

 

* * *

 

_“I knew he had superpowers. It was hard to miss, he couldn’t possibly be as incredible as he was without them. More and more I suspected he might be not quite human, though. For once, I’ve never seen his eyes as they were always covered by a cloth - but he seemed to see just fine. At first I thought, maybe he had some kind of heightened senses, like incredibly good hearing and sense of smell. Maybe even some sort of echolocation that let him see without his eyes.”_

 

* * *

 

“It’s not that hot in here!” Karen said as Matt grabbed a newspaper and started fanning himself.

 

* * *

 

_“I arrived at the conclusion, he might be a supernatural creature. Possibly a demon - why else would he choose a name like the one he’d chosen? In the end, I didn’t really care, though. Why would I? My devil was gorgeous and brave, he kissed like I was the last woman on earth and in bed- well. It was so very nice._

_And then I got kidnapped._

_Bound to a chair in a warehouse at the docks, I hissed in dismay at the men wishing harm upon me. I knew there had been pictures of me and my devil all over the internet - and I was aware my theory wasn’t mine alone. Many a bad guy wanted to catch himself my beautiful demon - and I knew I was bait for my beloved._

_I looked around the warehouse full of demon hunting gear. Holy Water, salt, a Devil’s Trap on the ground, books on exorcism. Supernatural Season 1-14._

_They wanted me to scream, but nobody dared to touch me, nobody wanted the wrath of a demon upon them. And I? I grinned a sinister smile as the ground began to shake, the windows to rattle and the wind to whoosh through the building._

_The lights flickered as everyone stared at the heavy doors, expecting my devil to walk through them in a show of strength - and to walk right into the Devil’s Trap painted on the floor._

_Instead, the sound of feathers could be heard, like an enormous bird taking flight, and out of nowhere my devil appeared, scorched wings held high above his head, shielding me with his very body. He wasn’t a demon nor a devil!  An angel stood before me! I was completely in awe, as were the mobsters, who immediately fell to their knees, breathing ‘we are not worthy’ into the ground. My angel, with a flick of his wrist, vanished them into nothingness. Then his wings disappeared and he turned around, freeing me with a look of uncertainty on his face._

_“Karen, my love?” he whispered with insecurity in his beautiful voice and I couldn’t help myself. I began to cry and threw my arms around his neck. “I knew it,” I cried. “My angel, my love.” And I knew we’d live happily ever after._

 

* * *

 

“The End,” Karen said. “So, uhm. Ya. It’s a bit different from my last ones?”

“That it is,” Foggy said slowly. “Are you sure that-”

“I like it!” Matt grinned. “Daredevil as an angel is certainly a new way of seeing him!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Karen beamed. “I just love the idea! I mean, nowadays most people are okay with Daredevil and almost no one sees him as evil anymore - but I really wanted to press that point home!”

Matt nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, absolutely! When are you uploading it?”

“Oh, later today, I think.”

“Great!” Matt nodded. “Let me know what people say about this one!”

Karen blinked. “Uh, yes, sure - why are you suddenly so enthusiastic about my fanfics?”

“Uh…”

“...is it because you’ve really got the hots for Daredevil and want to know what people think about him?” Karen asked slyly before standing up. “Be right back,” she said, entering the bathroom.

Matt turned to Foggy. “I’m an angel, Fog.”

Foggy rolled his eyes. “Nah, you’re an idiot,” and they both laughed until Matt suddenly froze.

"Wait," he said. 

Foggy blinked. "What?"

"...what did Karen mean with she 'reads her slash fanfics to all her friends'? Is she _objectifying_ me?!" Matt squealed, alarmed. 

Foggy just laughed harder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are "Matt is an angel, not a demon" (suggested by AnaMariaNi) and "Kidnap/Rescue" (suggested by pickle_britches). Thank you :D I hope you liked it :3


	5. Fishmaster

_“Nyahahahahaha,” I cackled, swimming around the struggling Daredevil. “Finally! I’ve finally caught you! After all this time of you mocking me, you swam right into my trap! You can fight all you want, there is no escape from Otto’s arms! Nyahahahaha!”_

_And fight my nemesis did - but Otto the octopus was a lot stronger than the poor red merman. For years he had defied my attempts of catching him, of taking my vengeance!_

_Daredevil hung helpless in Otto’s tentacles, glaring at me. “What the hell, I haven’t done anything!” he yelled and oh, the lies! I instantly grabbed a goldfish to throw at him._

_“Don’t act as if you don’t know what you did to me!” I cried and backfinned him with my tail fin . “Look at it!” I hollered._

_Daredevil looked down. Then he blinked and looked again. “Uh,” he finally said, squirming in Otto’s arms. “Nice tail fin? I guess?”_

_“It’s green!” I shouted._

_“Nice green tail fin?” he tried._

_“It used to be blue!” I yelled._

_“Oh, so you dyed it? Good job!” he smiled, and I lost it._

_“I did not *dye* it! This is your fault! You and your attempts at doing magic ten years ago cost me my beautiful blue colour,” I wailed before composing myself. “And now you’ll pay for this! Nyahahahaha!”_

 

* * *

 

“Nyahahahaha!!!” Karen cackled, balancing on the dresser with her notebook held high in the air.

“Quick, Matt,” Foggy whispered, “check if she’s got a concussion.”

“Nah,” Matt whispered back, “she’s just really into it. It’s best to let her be,” he said and dragged a mattress next to the dresser.

 

* * *

 

_“Uhm,” Daredevil said. “You’re gonna do what?”_

_“Cook you!” I beamed brightly._

_“Yeah, I heard that, but. Why?”_

_I shrugged. “That’s what witches do. Idiot.”_

_“Says who?”_

_“Says this.” I said, holding up the remains of a wet book. “It says here that witches should boil their victims and then eat them.”_

_“We’re under water,” Daredevil pointed out. “And don’t you think it’s a bit extreme? I mean,” he gestured, “it’s only a tail fin?”_

_“Only a.. only a..” I said, gasping for more oxygen in the water. “The audacity! No, no, this won’t do at all!” I exclaimed and threw a spell at him._

 

* * *

 

“That’s not exactly what I was expecting after the last one with the angelic Daredevil,” Matt pouted.

“Oh? What did you expect?” Karen asked.

“I don’t know, but… not Daredevil in the tentacles of an octopus? I mean… that does have a bit of a hentai note, doesn’t it?” Matt grumbled.

Karen and Foggy stared at him.

“Wow, Murdock,” Karen said finally. “I wasn’t aware you knew about this. No worries, Otto’s just there to hold Daredevil really _really_ tight. There won’t be any other stuff.”

“Shame,” muttered Foggy, earning an accidental elbow to the ribs.

“Besides, I had hoped to see him being a bit more… heroic again?” Matt tried and Karen giggled.

“Still not over your crush on him, huh?” she smirked. "Maybe you should really check out that guy that keeps doing my fanfics with Daredevil's point of view. I actually kinda liked his take on Angel!Daredevil."

“I do not have a crush on Daredevil, Jesus!”

“Yeah, yeah. As I was saying…”

 

* * *

 

_“As the spell hit Daredevil, he let out a very satisfying squeak of terror. I knew exactly how he was feeling: pins and needles would crawl up his fin until a crescendo of overwhelming warmth would envelope his whole body and then it was finally over. Daredevil, still shaking from the experience, tilted his head._

_“Uhm,” he said._

_“Nyahahahahaha,” I cackled._

_“What did you do?” he asked, squirming, a sliver of fear in his voice._

_“Nyahahahahaha!!” I cackled again._

_“No really, what have you done to me?” he repeated, squirming harder._

_“The curse you laid upon me has returned to you! Nyahahahahaha!”_

_“Uhm, I don’t feel any different..?”_

_I finally furrowed my brow. “Yes, I know. But, look at your tail fin.”_

_Daredevil tilted his head again. “Aaah, yes. Of course. Now I see. Oh no. What have you done to me. Oh no. Help. Help. I shall never swim again as I have before. Oh noes.” he said, trying to sound convincing and failing miserably._

_I blinked at him. Why wasn’t he in panic? I narrowed my eyes and did what I should have done hours ago - I took the mask off his head and stared unbelievingly into sightless hazel-brown eyes._

 

* * *

 

Matt froze.

Foggy fell off the couch.

“Nyahahahaha!!” cackled Karen.

 

* * *

 

_“Oh,” I said, my anger vanishing into thin air. “You’re blind.”_

_“Uh, yes,” Daredevil said, tilting his head._

_“That’s why you didn’t see that you’ve changed my tail fin’s colour.”_

_“Uh, naturally,” Daredevil said. “I’m sorry, I guess. I didn’t know.”_

_“So I’ve been hunting you for ten years and all the time you were blind and didn’t know you’ve done anything wrong?”_

_“That’s right.”_

_“And you didn’t even know I’ve been hunting you??”_

_“Correct.”_

_“But… but you’re doing incredible things, impossible things, every day. How can you be blind?” I managed._

_Daredevil blinked. “Uhm, I’m a deep sea merman? We’re all blind? What would we need eyes for? Wait, you didn’t know?” he said incredulously and started laughing hysterically._

_“...it’s not that funny.” I harrumphed_

_“It really is, ahahaha!”_

_“Your tail is black now!” I said, and Daredevil laughed even harder._

_I finally crossed my arms in front of my chest and maybe cracked a tiny smile._

_“Ya, okay. It’s a little bit funny,” I admitted and gestured for Otto to release Daredevil._

_“Hi,” he said, swimming next to me._

_“Hi,” I replied, blushing._

_“You want some coffee? It can be black. Like my tail, apparently.” he grinned._

_“We’re under water,” I pointed out. “But I might have a receipt for herbal tea,” I said, reaching for the washed away witch book._

 

* * *

 

“Matt? Foggy? Are you alright?” Karen asked with concern in her voice.

“Yes,” both gasped in unison. “Fine. Everything is fine. Totally fine.”

“Okay..?” Karen closed her notebook. “Did you not like the fic?”

“Yes, of course, it was good!” Foggy was quick to tell her. “I was just… surprised that Daredevil was blind. I haven’t expected that.”

Matt nodded. “Exactly. Wow, where did you get the idea?” he asked in a slightly strained voice.

“Oh, that… ah, hehe,” Karen blushed. “There’s actually a conspiracy website about Daredevil and someone speculated about him being blind- Matt, are you really okay?”

“Fine, fine!” Matt hyperventilated.

“-anyway, I kinda stole the theory. Merman and all.”

Wait.

“Wait, what?” Matt asked, sobering.

Karen squirmed. “Well, yeah. The theory stated that Daredevil might be a mutated, blind, deep-sea merman and that’s why his mask has no holes for the eyes.”

Matt blinked.

Karen shrugged. “I never said it was a _good_ theory.”

Foggy fell off the couch for the second time that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is "Enemies to Lovers" (suggested by QueenMaureen) and "Alternate Setting" (suggested by DDLover). I really hope you like it :D 
> 
> Let me know if there's anything else you wanna read here :D


	6. Revenge is a dish best served online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit of a mess, I'm sorry.  
> Also, someone dies. For more info (and spoilers), check the end notes.

 

_"Oh noes, oh noes, whatever shall I do” I thought, struggling in Otto the octopus’ arms. “The evil sea-witch PageTurner has got me in her mighty pet’s tentacles, oh noes, oh noes, soon I will be all but dust in the strong current!”_

_The evil sea-witch cackled again and I shuddered, pretty sure that cackle would follow me into my dreams for all eternity! If I was allowed to see the next morning, that was. Squirming, I tried to work out the issue the evil sea-witch seemed to have with me - but alas, I could not._

 

* * *

 

“Wait, wait,” Foggy said. “Your ao3 name is ‘PageTurner’?”

“That’s not the point here!” Karen yelled, putting down her laptop. “The guy’s making fun of me!”

“Huh, I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Matt interrupted. “Maybe it’s just a fan? And how do you know it’s a guy?”

Karen puffed up her cheeks. “It’s a guy. The ao3 name is ‘The-Devil-is-in-da-Kitchen’ and that’s not a name any woman with some brains would come up with. Anyway, yes, I’m sure. And he’s mocking me. Listen!”

 

* * *

 

_The surprise must have shown on my face - of course I’m blind, all deep-sea merpeople are! Didn’t the evil sea-witch PageTurner know this? Now it really was my turn to laugh, and laugh I did! Ha! Hahaha! Ha! [Author’s note: have any of you seen Errol Flynn’s Robin Hood? I laughed that laugh. Ha! Hahaha!]._

_In a last effort to save her dignity, she told me my tail was now black, which again Ha! Hahaha! Ha! Colours! Whatever! Ha!_

_Finally she seemed to come to my conclusions and her cackling joined with my laughing - and oh. Oh, her cackle suddenly sounded delightful, not to say precious. Oh myyy…!_

_She freed me at long last and I swam to her. “Coffee?” I asked. “Tea,” she answered and together we swam to her cave, jumping over two or three sharks in the process._

 

* * *

 

“Seeeee?” Karen whined

“No,” said Matt matter of factly, earning himself an elbow between the rips. “Outch, hey! That wasn’t a pun! I don’t know what the problem is” he said, glaring at Foggy as best as he could.

Foggy just shrugged. “Sorry. Force of habit. I’m sure you did something to deserve it,” he said, grinning back at his friend.

“All of it is a problem!” Karen sniveled. “Do… do you also think I’ve jumped the shark with the last chapter?” she asked, eyes wide.

“Noooo,” Foggy was quick to assure her.

“Maybe a little?” Matt tried carefully. “It was a bit… sharkjumpy?”

Karen’s lip wobbled before she steeled herself, eyes gleaming with determination.

“Alright then,” she said. “I’m gonna do a darkfic next! Buckle up guys, it’s gonna get ~dark~ and ~gloomy~ and it might take a while.”

“Aw,” Matt and Foggy said in unison. “Shame.”

 

* * *

 

[Approximately two hours later]

 

_Rain is such a strange phenomenon, I thought as I lay on the dark street, slowly bleeding out. Staring up at the clouds, I tried to force my tired body to draw one more breath, just one. My lungs groaned in protest, but they hadn’t given up completely. Yet._

_Soft drops of rain caressed my cheeks and I oh so wished to still be able to lift my hands and rip the mask off my face, just to feel the water touch it one last time before eternal darkness would swallow me whole._

_I never thought it would end like this. Of course, I’ve been aware of the risks my life as a vigilante would bring with it, and I knew a split second of not paying attention could kill me - but I never really thought it would. I was so sure of myself, of my abilities, of surviving the impossible._

_Death happened to other people._

_I hadn’t noticed my eyes closing themselves. Or my heart unable to find a rhythm, and my lungs trying and failing to draw one more breath._

_Rain is such a strange phenomenon, I thought. Maybe it will wash away my pain._

 

* * *

 

“...” said Foggy.

“...” agreed Matt.

“Too dark?” asked Karen.

Clearing his throat, Foggy nodded slowly. “It is dark, alright. Uhm.”

“...” said Matt.

Karen sighed, stretching her legs. “I know, I know. It’s the complete opposite of what I usually write, but..” she shrugged. “I guess I wanted to do something more meaningful?”

Foggy shook his head. “No, Karen, it’s good, really - just not used to it, that’s all. And, uhm, I kinda enjoy your other stuff. It’s fun to read and to listen to you reading it! Just because something is dark and gloomy doesn’t mean it’s more meaningful, though. Death doesn’t have to give a story meaning. Sure, if used like Batman’s parents or Krypton blowing up, yeah, okay, that started something big. But. The most important thing is that you enjoy what you’re writing. Do you enjoy killing you characters?”

Karen shrugged. “It was okay? But… I like writing silly stuff more.”

“There you go,” Foggy nodded. “I also think there’s enough evil and sad stuff in the real world. Let’s just have fun in our fictional one, yeah?”

Karen smiled. “You do know that there are people out there that enjoy dark and gritty, don’t you?”

“Yes, and that’s also fine,” Foggy replied. “But I? I like my fanfics on the fun side.”

Karen leaned back in her chair, nodding slightly. “I see your point. Matt, what do you think? You haven’t said anything.”

“...” said Matt and Foggy elbowed him again.

“Snap out of it Matty!”

“...oh. Uhm.” Matt licked his lips. “Did you… did you really just kill off Daredevil?” he asked in a small voice.

Karen’s eyes widened. “What?? No! Of course not! I’d never do that!”

Foggy blinked. “But…”

Karen shook her head. “No, heck, that was some random vigilante I’ve made up to practice writing death scenes! I wouldn’t unnecessarily shock my readers into thinking I killed off Daredevil, fuck, no!”

Matt breathed a tiny sigh of relief. “Alright,” he said. “Then where’s the new Daredevil fic?”

Karen beamed. “Coming right up!” she said, turning the lights off - it was a darkfic, after all.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Matt was finally home. He shortly debated doing some daredeviling, but frankly. he wasn’t in the mood.

Karen’s last fic had been a soulmate-fic. With him and Frank ‘The Punisher’ Castle, who had recently bulldozed through his city and had _somehow_ peaked Karen’s interest, so now Daredevil apparently was Frank’s soulmate, but Frank didn’t know that and tried to kill him every chance he got.

Oh joy.

Like that wasn’t his life anyway, having been shot in the head by the Punisher not too long ago.

Matt sighed and opened his laptop, confirmed the log-in info for ‘The-Devil-is-in-da-Kitchen’, and gleefully cracked his fingers. Time for some revenge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Minor character death: someone nameless dies in Karen's fic and it might seem like it's Daredevil at first.


	7. The plot awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit different. Hope you'll like it anyway :)  
> Warning for this chapter: Threats of violence and it does get a teeny tiny bit bloody.  
> Karen is a bamf here. Matt is, too, but he's also an idiot (what else is new).

 

Karen knew she shouldn’t sneak around the docks in the middle of the night. Well, she shouldn’t sneak around the docks ever, but _especially_ not at 3 am in the morning. Too many shady people with too many shady intentions - but when has that ever stopped her from getting the story she was looking for?

So here she was, lurking behind a abandoned warehouse, shadowing a guy that might find his name in the newspaper some time the following week.

Karen had just set her pen down and gotten to her feet, when an arm went around her waist and a knife appeared at her throat. Letting out a shocked scream, she began to struggle immediately.

“Hello there,” a voice murmured into her ear, and before she could utter a single word, the hooded figure dragged her to his partners in crime.

“Look who I found!” he grinned, still holding Karen in a death grip. “It’s that nosy reporter that ruined last month’s shipment!”

Karen’s eyes widened as she realised the situation she was in - those guys were no jokes, they meant business. She cursed and struggled, much to the criminals amusement.

“Ha, look at her! She knows she won’t live to see another day!” one of the guys laughed, closing in and taking Karen’s chin in his hand.

“You can scream all you want. Nobody will hear you, you’re all alone. Well, except for us, of course, and we’ll have fun putting you out of your misery,” he said with a cruel smile.

Karen’s eyes darkened in determination and she spit in the guy’s face, before ramming her knee in his abdomen, causing him to falter and whine, half dropping to the ground.

“Let me go!” she snarled, baring her teeth and forgetting the knife at her throat for the time being.

The guy holding her did not forget about it, though. Instead, he swiped it across her upper arm to remind her who’s in charge here, leaving a bloody line on her white shirt.

Karen hissed and tried to turn around and free herself, but was soon overpowered by the other guys rushing to their buddy’s help.

The guy on the ground was slow to get back up, but when he finally did, he slowly stalked over to her, eyes gleaming evilly.

“You’re dead, Page,” he said before getting her out of the first guy’s grip in order to shove her against the warehouse’s wall. His arm at her throat and his knife threatening to sink between her ribs, Karen screamed, but the guy just grinned. “Like I said, scream all you want. Who do you think will hear you? Haha, right guys?” he laughed, waiting for his friends standing at his back to join him.

They did not.

Instead, a dark voice growled: “I heard her.”

Freezing, the criminal blinked and slowly turned his head. Sure enough, there the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen stood, knuckles dripping blood, surrounded by bodies lying on the ground.

The Devil bared his teeth. “Step away from her. Slowly.” he ordered.

The criminal hesitated - he wasn’t a complete idiot and knew he had no chance against Daredevil. But, maybe, if Karen Page was his hostage he could--

His thoughts got rudely interrupted by said hostage outmanoeuvring him and putting his very own knife between his very own ribs.  

“Have fun with this,” she snarled as he sank to his knees, letting go of her.

 

The next minutes were a blur for Karen. Somehow Daredevil had managed to get her home and into her apartment - how did he even know where she lived? - but Karen wasn’t really clear on the details of that happening.

After sinking into her sofa and coming down from the rush of the adrenalin, Karen started to shiver.

“Fuck,” she said. “I… I just.. I just killed a guy,” she whispered, steering straight into a panic attack, before Daredevil put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

“You did not,” he growled reassuringly, keeping his head down. “Wasn’t deep enough and I’ve called an ambulance.”

She bit her lip, nodding slowly. “You sure?” she asked, and Daredevil grunted his confirmation.

The last of the adrenalin left her and she just felt tired. “Alright,” she said, sinking into her sofa. Daredevil watched her with a soft smile on his lips, and Karen smiled back.

“You don’t really look like a blind deep-sea merman,” she giggled quietly and Daredevil’s lips curved into a grin.

“And you don’t seem to be an evil sea-witch,” he said fondly.

 

Karen blinked.

Daredevil slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Oh my god!” Karen screeched. “You’ve read them, haven’t you?”

The Devil took the fifth and bolted out of the window.

 


	8. Hell's Guardian Angel

“He knoooows!” Karen squeaked, slamming the door behind her, startling the potential client sitting next to it. She ignored him and went straight into Foggy’s arms, clinging to the surprised lawyer.

“Uhm,” Foggy said, putting his arms around his miserable friend. “What?”

“Daredevil knows,” Karen whined. The potential client stiffened and Foggy calmed him with a reassuring smile, pushing Karen quickly into Matt’s empty office and shutting the door behind them.

“Okay, Daredevil knows, yes.” he said and then blinked. “Wait, what does he know?”

“Everything!” Karen wailed.

“Everything?”

“Yes!”

“Uh…?” Foggy said and Karen slumped down on a chair.

“He’s read my fanfics,” she said, clearly unhappy.

“Okay… and that’s a bad thing why?” Foggy asked, lost.

Karen looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “It’s embarrassing! You’ve read them, you know what I write! Shit, I’m surprised he saved me at all!” she moaned and Foggy straightened, alarmed.

“Wait, he saved you? From what?”

Karen just waved it aside. “Some bad guys, but that’s not important right now! I’m dying here Fog, literally dying!”

“You mean figuratively. ‘Literally’ would mean that-”

“I will literally end you if you finish that sentence!” Karen glowered and Foggy made a zipping motion.

“Shutting up now,” he said quickly.

Karen sighed and was about to stand up, when the door opened and Matt walked in. He tilted his head and tapped his cane against Foggy’s feet.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Karen and Foggy replied and Matt frowned.

“Am I interrupting something in my own office?” he asked, blinking behind his glasses.

Before Karen could say anything, Foggy walked over. “Oh, no, no worries Matty. Karen just told me that she was saved by _Daredevil_ yesterday. Can you _believe_ it?” he said, sounding like he was glaring really hard at the vigilante, and Matt squirmed.

“Was she now?” he asked, turning to Karen. “Are you alright?”

Karen nodded. “I’m alright, just a bit banged up, I guess. But, again, that’s not the problem!”

Matt blinked. “And what is the problem?”

Foggy banged his head against the nearest wall.

 

* * *

 

After Karen explained the problem to Matt, with him having a really hard time not to laugh, the three of them settled around Matt’s desk.

“Alright, then,” Matt said. “What are you going to do now, Karen? Stop writing?” he asked, conflicted between feeling relieved and disappointed. He had been coming to like Karen’s fanfics, odd as they were.

Karen shook her head. “I’ve thought about it, but… the fic he referred to is a really recent one, so I believe he’s read at least some of the others. And, well. If he’d felt disgusted or anything, he wouldn’t have done that, now, would he? So I think I’m right to suspect he enjoys reading them! And what kind of evil person would I be to deprive _Daredevil_ of something he likes!”

Matt blinked.

Foggy grinned. “Sounds reasonable. I’m sure he’ll be _delighted_ to read more!” he said, and Karen nodded along fiercely.

“Yes, exactly!” she said, excited. “So I’ve been busy all night, writing something! Wanna hear it?” she asked, already opening the document on her laptop, so Matt and Foggy had no choice but to make themselves comfortable and hang on for the ride.

 

* * *

 

_“Jesus fuck, Karen,” Daredevil said, collapsing on my couch._

_“Ooooh, blasphemy, I didn’t know you were allowed to do that,” I grinned, causing my guardian angel to whack his wing over my head._

_“Shut up. I wouldn’t have to do it if you were just a teeny tiny but more careful with your life!” he complained, sitting up. “I mean, you even have an angel of your own and I’m still having my hands full just keeping you alive!”_

_I shrugged and my angel sighed exasperated. “I usually have to guard, like, one thousand people at a time. You know who normally gets assigned a personal angel? Presidents, that’s who! Even with firefighters there’s, like, one angel for five of them. Alright, the Pope has three angels, but that’s because she has connections to management. And then there’s you,” he frowned. “Karen Page. Reporter known for sniffing out danger and throwing herself into it. You’re like a cat trying to chase a bear off her property.”_

_He crossed his arms and fluffed up his wings. “Which brings us to right now. What were you thinking??”_

_I shuffled my feet. “I thought I’d help?” I said, chastised._

_Daredevil gaped at me. “You threw yourself in front of a bullet!”_

_“I didn’t want anyone else to get shot for my mistake!” I defended._

_“They aimed at me!”_

_“Yes, well, I didn’t want you to get hurt!”_

_“I’m an angel! I can’t get hurt by a bullet!” Daredevil said, throwing his hands up in exasperation._

_“I know that, but..” My lip wobbled and Daredevil sighed, pulling me into his arms._

_“You mean well, I know. But you have to be more careful, alright?” he said gently, surrounding me with his soft and fluffy wings._

_I nodded softly and leaned my head on his shoulder. “I will try?” I said, snuggling into him._

_He petted my hair. “You will try?” he asked, amused. “That’s not very promising.”_

_I hummed, slowly drifting off._

_“Karen?” he said, “please, promise me.”_

_“Can’t,” I murmured, half asleep “you’d be gone then.”_

_“Gone?” he inquired, frowning._

_“Mhmm…” I mumbled. “Only reason you’ve revealed yourself is ‘cause I got hurt a lot an’ kept you too busy to be sneaky about saving me. ‘s also the only reason you’re still my personal guardian angel.”_

_I could feel Daredevil drawing in a deep breath and then tightening his wings around me._

_“Oh Karen,” he whispered. “Fear not. I will be your angel until the very end.”_

_I smiled and finally drifted off to sleep._

 

* * *

 

“Oh my gosh,” Foggy said after Karen closed her laptop. “That’s so sweet! It’s the second time that Daredevil’s an angel, isn’t it?”

Karen nodded. “Yes, I really liked the irony of the idea. In this AU, there are guardian angels. Like I said, usually one is responsible for many people and acts without folks knowing about them.”

“Ah, I understand,” Foggy said. “So does nobody know about angels - just your character - or don’t they know their exact guardian?”

Karen shook her head. “Nah, nobody knows anything about them, I think. Not completely clear on the details.”

“Alright,” Foggy said. “Anyway, I really liked it!”

Karen beamed. “Why, thank you. I really hope that Daredevil will, too! What do you think, Murdock?”

Matt smiled. “I actually liked it! I think it’s a nice idea and- uh” he frowned and tilted his head as if listening to something, before standing up abruptly. “-oh, uh, I’m sorry, I forgot something! See you tomorrow!” he said, grabbing his cane and moving quickly out of the room.

Karen blinked. “Oh. That was odd, wasn’t it?” she said, staring at the office’s closed door.

Foggy shrugged. “He’s like this, you know that. But, tell me - what were the reactions you got on this fic?”

“Oh, I haven’t uploaded it yet!” Karen said. “It’s not quite finished, I have yet to proofread it.  Also, I just yesterday updated another fic, so I’ll upload this one maybe in two or three days.”

Foggy nodded, before leaning back in his chair. “Say, Karen… I can’t get rid of the feeling we’ve forgotten something.”

Outside the office, the potential client had silently fallen asleep two hours ago.

 

* * *

 

Karen was just about to go to bed when there was a soft knock on her window. Instantly alert, she grabbed her gun and drew the curtain back cautiously.

The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen sat on the fire escape in front of her window, motioning for her to open it.

Karen blinked and tucked her gun away. Then she let the Devil in.

“Uh, hi?” she said. “What, uhm. What can I do for you? Are you hurt?”

A tiny smirk appeared on Daredevil’s face, and Karen caught it beside him staying out of her room, sticking to the shadows of the night.

“Just wanted to make sure you were alright,” he said in a deep voice.

“Oh!” Karen brightened, “yes, thank you! I’m alright! Thanks to you,” she continued, but the Devil waved it aside.

“No need to thank me, Miss Page. Just glad I could help.”

Karen nodded. “Well, thanks anyway. And, uhm… about that other thing..” she mumbled, flushing bright red.

Now there definitely was a grin on Daredevil’s face. “Ah, your writings. Don’t worry, I like them. Prefer being an angel instead of a fish, though, so yeah,” he shrugged and got to his feet, preparing to leave.

Karen smiled. “Well, then you’re in for treat!” and Daredevil… was that a laugh?

“Ah, yes, I especially like being your personal guardian angel, thanks for that!” he said, and nodded, vaulting off the fire escape.

He did not notice the way Karen froze, heart rate picking up.

She turned around and faced the table, where her laptop innocently sat with the open and unfinished document of “Hell’s Guardian Angel”.

Only two people knew about it and one of them was…

“...Matt?” she whispered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-duuuuuuun :D


	9. Ghost Love

 

_And so, every night the brave ghost of Daredevil made sure the citizens of New York City were able to go to sleep in peace._

 

* * *

 

“The End,” said Karen, closing her laptop and looking at the audience.

Matt blinked. “Uh, the End? Like… End-End?”

“Yes.” Karen smiled pleasantly.

“But,” Matt stuttered, “but.. you just killed him!”

“Well, he’s only mostly dead? I mean, he’s still there? Just as a ghost.” Karen shrugged.

“That’s pretty dead to me,” Matt protested. “Didn’t you say you wouldn’t kill him off?”

Karen smirked slightly. “I’ve changed my mind. I think an author should kill off their characters from time to time. But!” she said just as Matt was about to open his mouth again, “but! If you insist, I do have a second part written for this fic.”

“You do?”

“I do. It does have a bit of a romantic subplot, my usual stuff. But in the end, Daredevil will be alive again.”

Matt tilted his head. “How so?”

Karen grinned. “True love’s kiss.”

Matt blinked again and Foggy rolled his eyes.

“It’s a self-insert, isn’t it?” he asked and Karen nodded.

“Naturally,” she said. “Shall I read it to you?”

“Please,” Matt said and settled down, not willing to wait one second more than necessary to revive his alter ego.

“Alright then,” Karen grinned and opened the document.

 

* * *

 

_I’ve known Daredevil for quite a while, even since before his untimely death. We’ve had a, shall I say, business relationship - I was a reporter working for “The Daily Bugger” and one of my articles every week was Daredevil related stuff. As far as I know, I was the only one knowing his civil identity, and I was very proud Nathaniel had trusted me with it._

_Granted, Nat hadn’t had any choice in the matter. He’d collapsed in the dumpster behind my house and I kinda sorta saved his life, so there was that._

 

* * *

 

Matt squirmed in his seat. “That’s a bit undignified, is it not?” he piped up. “Are you sure your characterization is on point? A dumpster, really?”

Karen grinned, amused. “It’s a Ghost AU and you’re worrying about the characterization being not realistic enough?”

“.......go on then,” Matt harrumphed.

 

* * *

 

_We had been getting closer when he’d been still alive - but then, suddenly, he was gone, leaving me in mourning._

_For six long months I grieved for him, until suddenly his transparent form stood right in front of me._

_“Karen..?” he asked shyly and I felt like being struck by lightning._

_“Nat?” I whispered. Overwhelmed with joy, I flung my arms around him - but grasped nothing but thin air. Panicked, I stared at him. “Nat, what..?”_

_He shook his head, smiling slightly. “I’m so sorry. I guess I’m.. a ghost? Look!” he said and floated up to the ceiling, his feet blending together to become a ghostly tail._

_“Ah, I see,” I said and promptly fainted._

 

_I woke to Nat yelling at me, slapping his hand through my face - and wasn’t that concerning in and of itself - and finally resorting to pouring a bucket of water over me._

_Sputtering, I jumped to my feet._

_“How come,” I coughed, “how come you can hold that bucket but phase right through me?”_

_He just shrugged. “Don’t know why, but I can touch objects, just not people.”_

_“Yes of course, that makes total sense and is not at all due to the author having way to much fun waking me up with that bucket of water and using some flimsy excuse for you to be able to do just that,” I muttered under my breath, wringing my wet hair with a towel._

_“Yeah, yeah, but that’s not important right now!” Nat said, bouncing up and down in an unusual cheerful way. “I can become alive again!”_

_I blinked. “Come again?”_

_He smiled brightly. “A witch - don’t laugh - told me, there’s a way to revive me!”_

_My eyes widened. “Really? How?”_

_“She didn’t tell.”_

_“........naturally.”_

_“So I’m camping here with you until I find out, okay?”_

_“Errm, you want to float around my apartment until you can revive yourself?” I blinked and then threw up my hands. “Sure, why not, make yourself at home. Need something? Coffee? Some bacon and eggs?” I asked, but Daredevil just shook his head._

_“Nah,” he said. “I’m a ghost, I don’t eat eggs for breakfast anymore.”_

_“Alright, so what do you eat for breakfast?”_

_“Justice!” he puffed out his chest._

_“Of course,” I agreed mildly and decided then and there to go right back to bed, because obviously I must have hit my head pretty hard the previous day. Surely the ghost would be gone when I woke up again._

 

_The ghost was not gone when I woke up again._

_Instead, he floated around my kitchen, making dinner. Or tried to. It was a mess._

_“Nat,” I hissed. “Stop this, you’re blind! You’ll burn down the house! - wait, you’re a ghost, are you still blind?”_

_Nat rolled his eyes. “What makes you think, dying would restore my sight?” he asked and I immediately felt pretty stupid._

_“Never mind,” I grumbled._

_We ended up throwing the food into the trash, I ordered some take-out to eat and Daredevil took out some thugs after having decided to go and patrol the city, because it wasn’t like he “could get hurt anymore, Karen, what are they gonna do, throw salt at me?”._

 

_(The thugs learned and did just that eventually, though, so joke was on Nat.)_

 

_Weeks and months went by, and Nat worked hard on finding another witch to tell him what to do. And by ‘worked hard’ I mean ‘didn’t do anything at all’ because the fucker enjoyed phasing through walls and roofs to spook criminals and Brett Mahoney._

_So whose job was it to find out more? Right. Mine._

_‘Oh Karen, why do you even care, let him have his fun’ you say? Well, no! Do you know how hard it is for us to be in lust but not being able to touch? Very hard, let me tell you! Yes, I said it. We.are.in.lust and really want to get down to business but No, he’s more interested in kicking ass than getting as- uhm, making love._

 

_But now I’ve finally tracked down a witch. With the help of the freaking Punisher, who’s absolutely had it with Nat randomly popping up in his safehouses in the middle of the day in order to lecture him about how killing people is bad and about how he knows best, for obvious reasons. Frank said, Nat just gestures at himself at that point._

_So yeah, when I asked Frank if he wanted to join a witch hunt to revive Daredevil, he’d just grabbed his gun and followed me._

_And that’s how we got here, with ‘here’ being a random warehouse, the witch in chains and Nat sulking in a salt circle._

 

_“Alright,” I told the witch, “how do we revive him?” I asked, pointing at the ghost._

_Nat waved._

_The witch blinked._

_“Uhm,” she said and Frank made a ‘go on’ motion with his gun._

_“Not to be rude or anything,” she said, “but you really don’t know? I mean… it’s a curse.”_

_“And?” I prompted._

_The witch looked at me like I was particularly slow._

_“It’s a curse,” she repeated very slowly. “All curses have the same way of getting rid of.”_

_“Stop speaking in riddles!” Frank readied his shotgun._

_“What the fuck!” the witch yelled, “has nobody ever read you any fairy tales? It’s always True Love’s Kiss, the right person has to kiss him, Jesus Christ, it’s not that hard!”_

_“What do you think I’ve been trying to do the last months?” I hollered at her. “I can’t even touch him!”_

_“Well then you’re not the right person, honey,” she roared back at me. “But somebody had to hold him still when you poured the salt, or has he just been floating there until you were done, huh? God, you’re thick!”_

_I tore at my hair. “That was just Frank and- oh.”_

_I blinked. Oooh._

_Nat also blinked. “Uh, what?”_

 

_Frank’s mouth became a determined line._

_“Well then,” he said and stalked over to Nat, grabbing him by the shoulders without phasing through him._

_“You good with this?” he asked gruffly and Nat whined._

_“But it’s so much fun being a ghost!”_

_The Punisher’s expression softened. “Red, I’m pretty sure it’ll also be fun when you’re back to being the same annoying human you’ve been before.”_

_Nat sighed. “Alright,” he said. “But from now on it’s your couch I’m camping on.”_

_Frank grinned. “Couch, huh?” he said and pressed his lips to Daredevils._

 

_Well, guys, what can I say. Sparks flew, literally. There was a sudden light in the dark warehouse, shining directly on Frank and Nat. Golden sparks sprinkled over their heads and a circle of golden tinsel arose around them. The ground moved so that the couple spun around without taking a single step. A beam of light went straight through the roof and I’m pretty sure I could see a choir of angels through the new hole._

 

_Finally it ended and a newly revived Nat stood in Frank’s arms. I sighed quietly to myself. Damn, pretty sure I couldn’t beat the true love - thing they now had going._

_I looked at the witch. The witch looked at me and raised her brows._

_“Newly single, huh?” she said. “Coffee at my house?”_

_I laughed and freed her from her chains. You win some, you lose some, I suppose. That night, I won some._

 

* * *

 

“The End,” Karen said, smiling.

There were some very busy crickets in the room.

 

* * *

 

“You know, don’t you?” Foggy asked later after Matt had excused himself, feigning fatigue.

“Huh?” Karen asked innocently. “Should I know something?”

Foggy sighed. “You know, uh… about…” he put his index fingers next to his head, imitating little horns.

“Oh, you ask if I know about _Matt being the freaking Devil of Hell’s Kitchen_ , why yes, Foggy, I know!” she hissed.

Foggy pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let me guess. You found out by accident because Matt is a huge dumbass.”

“Correct.”

“And you won’t tell him that you know.”

“Not at this point, no. Later, yes.”

Foggy nodded. “Alright. And you’ll continue writing your fics?”

Karen smiled with too many teeth. “Oh yes.”

“....he's going to suffer, isn't he?” Foggy asked, shooting her an amused glance.

“Nyahahahaha!” cackled Karen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt/Frank suggested by gremlinny :D


	10. Ghostly Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a reeeeally short chapter, just to get me writing again. Hope you like it anyway :)

“Oh my gosh, Foggy, you won’t believe this!” Karen squealed, storming into the office.  
Foggy blinked. “Oh?”  
Karen bounced around the room before setting her laptop on the table “The absolute greatest thing just happened! Oh my gosh oh my gosh!” she squeaked, opening the computer. “Someone wrote a sequel to _Ghost Love_ , can you believe it?”  
Foggy eyed her sceptically. “Uh… usually you’re not this happy when that kinda stuff happens. What gives?” he asked before taking a step back at seeing the maniac gleam in her eyes.  
“Yes, usually I’m not. But this! This! Foggy, this is different!” she said, grinning from ear to ear.  
“...how so?” Foggy cheeped cautiously.  
“Nyahahahaha!” cackled Karen. “I’ll show you!”

 

* * *

 

 _“So, that happened,” the not-so-ghostly-anymore Daredevil sounded out of breath._  
_I smirked. “It did,” I said gruffly while petting his horns in a manly but affectionate way before my hand wandered to my true love’s hips, pressing his body against mine._  
_“What do you say we get outta here,” I rumbled. “There seem to be more.. pressing matters, wouldn’t you agree?”_  
_“Oh, Frank,” Daredevil breathed, fluttering his eyelashes behind the mask, his full lips breaking in a smile. “I thought you’d never ask! Take me home, Frank, please!”_  
_“As you wish,” I answered, carrying my Devil to the waiting car, where-_

* * *

 

Karen looked up. “Okay, so, I can’t go on reading here because this fic doesn’t have the required rating. Let’s just say, it takes them some time to get home. And then it takes them some time to get out of bed again,” she said, smiling at the flaming red Foggy.  
“I… I see,” Foggy swallowed. Then he frowned. “I still don’t get it. I mean, what’s different with this fic? And who the hell would write from Frank Castle’s perspective?”  
“Well,” Karen said. “Frank Castle.”  
“What?”  
“Frank Castle would write from Frank Castle’s perspective.”  
“No, I heard you. I meant.. what? You can’t be serious!” Foggy exclaimed.  
“Oh, I’m quite serious,” Karen said.  
“Are you sure? How?”  
“The AO3 nickname is “ThePunisher”,” Karen said.  
Foggy scoffed. “Oh come on. Even I know you can choose just about anything there.”  
“It says in the notes that you can contact him at punishing@thepunisher.com,” Karen said.  
“Literally anyone could’ve made that email address!”  
“He’s got his tumblr linked. It’s /iwillpunishyou,” Karen said.  
“That doesn’t prove anything!”  
“His twitter is @realPunisher. It’s marked official.”  
“Well…”  
“Also, I’ve asked him when I met him last night. It’s him,” Karen said gleefully.  
“Oh, okay then… wait, what?” Foggy gaped at Karen, who just shrugged.  
“I met him. He’s a nice guy when he isn’t shooting people. He’s crushing on Matt like a teenager and it’s adorable.”  
“Jesus Christ!” Foggy said.  
“Heh,” Karen giggled. “It’s really more, like, downstairs, don’t you think?”  
“...” said Foggy.


	11. My castle of lies

“Frank??” yelled Matt.  
“Yes,” said Foggy.  
“Frank Castle??” shouted Matt.  
“Yes,” said Foggy.  
“Frank The Punisher Castle??” screeched Matt.  
“Yep, the very same one,” said Foggy.  
“You’re kidding!”  
“I’m not. His nickname is “The Punisher”, according to Karen,” Foggy said, trying to calm his friend down.  
Matt scoffed. “Oh come on. You can choose just about anything!”  
“It says in the notes that you can contact him at punishing@thepunisher.com, according to Karen,” Foggy said.  
“Yes, well, anyone could’ve made that email address!”  
“He’s also got a tumblr, apparently. It’s /iwillpunishyou,” Foggy said.  
“That doesn’t prove anything!”  
“And his twitter is @realPunisher. It’s marked official. ...wait, I’m just getting a strong sense of déjà-vu. Did we already have this exact conversation?”  
Matt sighed. “Doesn’t matter. So Frank’s in on this whole thing? Wait, does that mean he’s read all of Karen’s stories?”  
Foggy shrugged. “Don’t think so. He doesn’t exactly strike me as the reading type, ya know?”  
“He didn’t strike me as the writing type either, Fogs, but here we are,” Matt grumbled before putting on his suit and flinging himself out of the window.

 

* * *

 

“Well,” Matt said while trying to escape the ropes tying him to the chair. “Could be worse.”  
“Really,” the Punisher replied pleasantly from his own chair tied to the back of Matt’s chair. “How so?”  
“They could’ve shot us on sight and-”  
“They kinda did, Red.”  
“Fine, they could have aimed better and actually hit us and-”  
“They did, Red.”  
Matt took a whiff and smelled Frank’s blood from where the bad guys had shot and hit them on sight. “Nevermind, then.”  
“Thought so,” grumbled Frank.  
Matt continued to squirm to try and get free for a few more minutes before giving up.  
“Okay, there’s no way for me to get free. Any ideas?” he asked Frank, who shrugged.  
“Wait until they come back,” he said.  
“Uh-huh,” Matt replied.  
“Make some shit up so they have to release me,” Frank continued.  
“Uh-huh,” Matt said.  
“Kill them all!” Frank hissed through gritted teeth.  
“Uh-h.. wait, what? We’ve talked about this Frank!” Matt hissed back.  
“No, you talked about it!”  
“Okay, fair,” Matt grumbled.  
They were silent for a few minutes. Finally, Matt tilted his head.  
“You hurting bad?” he asked quietly.  
“‘s nothing,” Frank harrumphed.  
“In any danger of bleeding out?” Matt insisted.  
“‘s nothing!” Frank growled. “Just a flesh wound. No worries, not gonna die here. You can keep ogling me as soon as we’re out of here.”  
Matt blinked. “Uhm. I can keep doing what?”  
Frank grunted a laugh. “I know you have the hots for me, don’t deny it. My source is trustworthy.”  
“What? No! I don’t, what the hell? It’s you who obviously has the hots for me! Why would you write a self-insert fanfic otherwise??” Matt said.  
“A what now?” Frank asked, sounding puzzled.  
“You know, me, you, true love, we kiss and fuck for like 20 pages? The one you wrote?”  
“We do what now? I did what now?!” Frank asked, now sounding alarmed.  
Matt faltered. “Uhm. You didn’t write a self-insert fanfic in which your true love’s kiss revived me from being a ghost and we proceeded to -ahem- get to know each other better on pretty much every surface between your car and your flat?”  
“...Red, I know you can’t see me,” Frank began and Matt gasped, “because we’re tied up back to back,” Frank continued and Matt relaxed, “but why the hell would I write stuff like that?”  
Matt blinked. “Uuuh…. my source said, because you have a crush on me?”  
Frank’s muscles strained against his bonds. “What the hell, I’m too busy shooting people! Who’s telling those lies?”  
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
“Karen!” Frank and Matt growled in unison.


	12. Batdevil! No… Dareman? ...no. Devilbat? Ugh!

“... and they lived happily ever after,” Karen said, looking up from her laptop.

“Uhm,” Matt said, clearing his throat.

“Ah…” Foggy agreed, gasping silently for air.  

“Huh?” Karen blinked. “What? It was fluffy! You said you wanted fluff after the last fic!”

“Your last fic was called ‘Waiting for Frank’, in which Daredevil fell down a well - in the middle of New York! - and was stuck until the Punisher rescued him, barely alive! He had hallucinations and talked to himself the whole time!” Matt grumbled.

Karen just shrugged. “Yes, well, it referred to ‘Waiting for Godot’, you cretin. It was ambitious literature,” she said, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

Foggy nodded. “Alright, uh… and this was… what again?”

“Oh, this!” Karen grinned. “Just some cute fluff I thought was nice. It's called A/B/O in certain circles, but I wouldn't advise looking it up. Buuuut I do have another fic I know you want to hear! Buckle up, kids!”

 

* * *

 

 _The night was dark and full of terr-_ (Hang on, no, I’ll try again.)

 

 _The night was badly lit and full of mobsters with only one goal: Money! They crept around the city’s darkest corners_ (and I mean really dark, like, no light at all. No, Foggy, no lamps. Don’t come at me with safety regulations!), _where no sane person would wander, because it was really_ really _dark and nobody could see a thing, so it was really creepy and frightening, ‘cause you couldn’t see shit_ (shut up, Matt!).

_They awaited their latest weapons shipment and were ready to distribute them all over the city, all under the watchful eyes of the most villainous villain to ever villain - the Puffin! He’s called that because he’s a real cute lil guy with a kinda clowny face that looks like that because he actually fell into a cauldron of paint when he was a young man. Never recovered from that, poor guy. He always wears a tuxedo, though, to make up for it._

_The Puffin looked around nervously. It was witching hour, and that usually meant that you weren’t alone, for there was always someone lurking i_ _n the shadows, like a cat waiting to strike. Or to sleep, depending on the cat’s mood, really._

_But this one, this ~hero~ never slept. The Puffin knew all about his nemesis: by day a tax accountant, but at night he became-_

_Something swung through the air, displacing it right at the Puffin’s ear. Puffin shrieked, swinging his parasol in his opponent’s general direction - but nothing was there. Squinting his eyes, Puffin looked up - and there he was, looking like coming right out of his nightmares: the terrifying Darebat!_

_“Not this time you won’t!” Puffin chattered, his eyes not leaving the dark shadowy figure. A laugh followed his announcement._

_“Is that so, really?” Darebat grinned, jumping down and in front of Puffin, who took a step back, waving his parasol._

_“Yes, really,” the little guy replied and suddenly a bright light emerged from the parasol’s tip, blinding everyone standing nearby except Puffin, who had switched his nightvision glasses to sunglasses only a second before unleashing a small sun on the badly lit docks._

_“Ha!” Puffin puffed himself up. “How’re you gonna stop me when you won’t see anything for the next minutes? Hehehe! My loyal henchman will now easily capture you, hrhrhrhrhr!” Puffin cackled. “Men! Kill him!”_

_There was a splash._

_“Uhm.” said a decidedly unimpressed looking Darebat. “I can’t be certain, but did you, by any chance, just unleash a really really bright light, like a small sun?”_

_There was another splash._

_“Yes,” Puffin said, a bit unsure now._

_Another Splash._

_Darebat cleared his throat. “But you do know why they call me ‘Darebat’, yes?”_

_Splash._

_Puffin scoffed. “Everyone does. You use echolocation like a bat, ‘cause you’re blind, and that’s pretty darn daring. What about it?”_

_Splash._

_“...” Darebat said._

_“It’ll come to him soon!” a henchman said before blindly wandering off into the Hudson River._

_Splash._

_“Oh.” Puffin sighed. “Ah. That’s why Turk laughed like a madman when I bought the thing.”_

_“Probably, yes.”_

_Splash._

_“I’ll just… wait here quietly until the police arrives?” Puffin sounded hopeful._

_“No can do,” Darebat replied, knocking him out._

_There was another splash. Darebat sighed. He_ despised _getting his costume wet, but it couldn’t be helped now, could it?_

_“At least there’ll be hot cocoa at home,” he mumbled under his breath as he dove into the water to rescue the blinded henchmen._

 

* * *

 

Matt blinked. “That was actually pretty cool?”

Foggy nodded. “Love the names. Puffin, hehe.”

Matt snorted. “I don’t know, Darebat sounds kinda stupid.”

“Excuse me?” Karen harrumphed, offended. “ _Your_ name isn’t any better!”

Foggy held his breath. Was that the moment Matt finally found out that Karen knew?

Matt’s eyes grew wide behind his glasses.

“What? Is, too!”

Foggy blinked at Matt incredulously.

“Is not!” Karen said.

“Daredevil is so much cooler than Darebat! I'm the devil, the other's a lousy bat!”

“Uh,” said Foggy. “I don’t know, both is kinda lame?”

“What?” yelled Matt and Karen in unison.

“Just saying,” Foggy shrugged.

Matt opened his mouth to continue arguing, but then suddenly tilted his head. He pursed his lips.

“Uhm, I hate to break this short, but I really have to go, so… see ya,” he stammered, bolting out of the door.

Foggy looked at Karen.

Karen looked at Foggy.

“You think he noticed?" she asked.

Foggy sighed. “Give it some time. He’s a moron. It’ll come to him soon.”

 

Two blocks away, Matt had just finished beating up some muggers when he suddenly blinked, stopping in his tracks.

“....son of a bitch!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. Thank you all for hanging on! Special thanks to those of you who kept the comments coming! Though I really enjoyed writing it, I wasn't too sure if that special brand of crazy would be appreciated, so your words on every chapter were so, *so* helpful, thank you <3 
> 
> I've marked this fic as finished, as there won't be any more stuff plotwise. That said, I do have a list of (mostly bad) tropes and things I want to wri-- ahem, I mean I want *Karen* to write :D so keep an eye on this one here, I'm pretty sure there will be more chapters in the future :)
> 
> Also, there's already the first chapter of a new part of the "I'm not Daredevil, really!" series in the process of being written, so yeah. I'm not finished with this series, haha. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr, so if you wanna talk to me outside the comments, come look for nauticalypso


End file.
